


Surprise

by CheetahLeopard2



Series: Kyouhaba Week 2016 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Kyoutani is home early, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-16 22:50:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7287808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheetahLeopard2/pseuds/CheetahLeopard2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yahaba is pleasantly surprised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so short. Thanks Kelyll for your nice comment! Kyouhaba week day 5 prompt Domestic//Date.

 It was just another lazy morning, at least that’s what Yahaba thought at first. Kyoutani was probably still at work. His work, the work that put him overseas for 5/7 of the week days. Yahaba groans as he climbs out of the still-to-cold bed. The smell of bacon wafted through the door, which he only registered after his morning shower and his senses actually kicked in. Why in the world would the house smell like bacon? It should only be him and their dog and _Oh no, what if she got into her food._ With a resigned sigh, Yahaba pads down the hallway towards the kitchen… and freezes before shrieking “KYOUTANI!!!!” Shigeru all but jumps on Kentarou’s back. “You’re home early!”

Kentarou grunts affectionately, “The flight was early.”

Yahaba isn’t one to look a gift horse in the mouth. “Welcome back.” The two just stood there in the kitchen, hugging, until the bacon was cold. The matching rings on their fingers seemed to glow in the light of the rising sun.


End file.
